The use of various promotional enhancements for increasing the sale of particular products is commonly employed by manufacturers or distributors for a wide variety of products. These promotional enhancements take on a variety of forms, all for the purpose of increasing product sales.
One of the promotional methods often employed by manufacturers is the inclusion of a prize in either every product container or in selected containers. In order to attain greater market share for product sales, manufacturers and distributors have utilized a variety of different promotional themes in order to generate added sales for their particular products. In doing so, the premium or prize-like promotion has progressed from inexpensive give-aways packed in every product bearing container to expensive prize awards which are packed in selected containers, which containers are randomly distributed with non-prize bearing containers.
However, no prior art promotional effort has ever employed an audible and/or visual message delivery system as the means for announcing the prize award or as an accompaniment to the prize award, in order to further enhance the excitement and thrill of winning a prize.
Furthermore, due principally to the difficulties of contamination, product degradation, or prize degradation, even known prior art incentive programs have not been employed by manufacturers or distributors of wet or moist products. As a result, liquid food products such as soda, water, beer, juice, and the like and moist food products, such as yogurt, cottage cheese, sour cream, jellies, jams, peanut butter, dips, canned fruits, vegetables and the like, have been incapable of employing even the prior art promotional sales incentives.
In addition, other wet or moist consumable goods such as detergents, soaps, bleaches, automotive oils, polishes and the like have been unable to employ prior art product promotional techniques. As a result of this inability, these manufacturers or distributors have been incapable of employing an effective product sales incentive in order to generate increased interest and sales of their respective products.
Consequently, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a prize award container assembly for use with any consumer product which incorporates a prize related message delivery system providing the consumer with a visual or audible prize related message.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prize award container assembly having the characteristic features described above, which also incorporates an actual prize award therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prize award container assembly having the characteristic features described above, which is employed in conjunction with liquid, semi-liquid or moist products.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a prize award container assembly having the characteristic features described above, wherein the container assembly comprises a simulated product container identical in all respects to a genuine product container but contains only the prize related message delivery system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prize award container assembly having the characteristic features described above, which incorporates the outer shell of the genuine product being simulated, while comprising within the container assembly means to simulate both the feel and sound of the genuine product being simulated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a prize award container assembly having the characteristic features described above, which is virtually indistinguishable from actual product bearing containers being simulated intended to display with the product bearing containers without being detected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prize award container assembly having the characteristic features described above, wherein the prize related message delivery system is activated upon the opening of the container.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.